


Единственная правда

by WalkerVV



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerVV/pseuds/WalkerVV
Summary: Всё снаружи их мира кажется ложью.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 1





	Единственная правда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Effymaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/gifts).
  * A translation of [The only truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819018) by [Effymaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe). 



> For an incredible author of an incredible work. Thank you!

Джису на секунду заглянула в карие глаза. Её сердце забилось быстрее, что делало всё прошлые недели, слабо заставив её задуматься, сколько оно ещё продержится.

Свободная от мыслей голова покоилась на согнутом колене, а перебираемые ею блондинистые локоны наощупь казались шёлком.

Солнце нежно целует её кожу, исцеляя, проглядывая между разбитыми черепицами старинного дома. Красиво. Гардении, прорастающие через сломанные половицы, задевали босые ступни, но Джису не могла заставить себя обратить на них внимание.

Она осторожно переместила своё тело, теперь лёжа рядом с той, кого обожала; близко, _всегда_ близко.

Она как загипнотизированная наблюдала за тёплыми золотыми лучами, которые освещали пухлые губы, создавая поблёскивающую иллюзию, заставившую Джису зачарованно податься вперёд.

Она попыталась сдержаться, ведь это в её натуре – охрана, уверенность, терпение. Но, когда приятно опьяняющее чувство растеклось по уголкам её губ, она потеряла себя окончательно.

Несколько подсолнухов начинают цвести на бетонных стенах, достигая ног Джису в невероятно быстром темпе, который она должна была уметь контролировать, но она не задумывалась об этом, потому что была увлечена розовой нижней губой, втягивая и нежно прикусывая её.

Лёгкий толчок сбил с ритма, лилии, распустившиеся чуть поодаль, нетерпеливо замерли.

Она хотела наклониться вперёд, немедленно, но тихий голос заставил её вдохнуть глубже.

\- Джису, – услышала она, поняв, что ей нужно остановиться.

Взгляды вновь встретились, и Джису почувствовала болезненный укол, затрепетавший в груди.

– Рози, – ответила она немного напряжённым голосом.

Розанна выглядела как-то удручённо, её глаза сияли даже чересчур ярко, однако ладонь ласково прижималась к щеке Джису.

Момент тишины растянулся между ними, вовсе не неудобный. Они проводили так много времени, рассматривая друг друга, пытаясь усмирить дыхания, размышляя, целуясь, находя новые радости в их близости.

Старый телевизор бормочет в глубине дома. Они могут слышать его из внутреннего двора – стеклянные двери полностью разбиты, – но, на самом деле, они избегают _слушать_.

Хорошие новости перестали звучать несколько месяцев назад, а в их мире, где акониты целуют петуньи под шум снова и снова накатывающих волн, нет места злу.

Розанна пробежалась пальцем по изящной переносице, когда почувствовала что-то мягкое, оборачивающееся вокруг её лодыжки. Она посмотрела вниз и увидела жасмин, растущий по её тонкой ноге. Он защекотал, и она по-детски захихикала. Она подняла глаза на Джису, которая одарила её влюблённым взглядом.

– Ты самое прекрасное создание, которое я когда-либо видела, – тихо прошептала девушка, и Розанна не могла сдержаться, чтобы не покраснеть.

Она знала, где бывала Джису. И знала, какие чудеса ей довелось повидать.

– Ты всегда так говоришь, – шепчет она, наслаждаясь руками Джису, слегка сжимающими её талию.

– Это всегда правда, – отвечает брюнетка, прожигая взглядом, и Розанна знает, что произойдёт дальше. Она чувствует знакомый спазм в животе, почти ожидая неожиданного.

Джису рьяно подалась вперёд, насколько можно нежно прикусывая сторону шеи возлюбленной. В голове снова нет ни одной мысли, потому что она безнадёжно влюблена, а запах кожи Розанны притягивал сильнее, чем что-либо, испытанное ей раннее во вселенной.

Джису кусала и целовала своё любимое место, и Розанна могла лишь беспомощно стонать, тяжело дыша. Она знала, что Джису не может остановиться. Она _не хотела_ останавливаться, даже когда кроваво-красные розы начали пробиваться из стен, а пол не выдержал под напором тысяч лилий, растущих безо всякого контроля. Она чувствует, как жасмин поднимается по бедру к исследующим рукам Джису, только после того, как её голова запрокинулась далеко назад, как острая боль от их греха медленно стихла, исчезнув из её разума и сердца.

Пока брюнетка оставляла нежные поцелуи на её ключицах, та запуталась пальцами в шоколадных локонах. Отзвук ломающегося стебля долетел до неё.

Она не обратила внимания.

Джису отодвинулась назад. Её глаза потемнели, губы застыли напротив губ Розанны, словно отодвинуться чуть дальше было невозможным для неё.

– Любимая, ты в порядке? – спрашивает она.

– Да, – её возлюбленная тяжело дышала, а щёки вновь покрылись румянцем. – Это просто _так приятно_.

Джису кивнула и перевела взгляд на растрёпанную Розанну, голову которой окружили пурпурные цветы. Она немного удивлённо посмотрела на них, что заставило блондинку тоже посмотреть наверх и протянуть руку сорвать цветок один цветок.

Брюнетка остановила её, поймав руку и переплетя их пальцы. Розанна вопросительно посмотрела на неё.

– Они ядовиты, – объяснила Джису и по очереди перецеловала каждую подушечку пальцев Розанны.

– О, – ответила блондинка, – насколько?

Брюнетка поцеловала её ладонь.

– Они могут убить любого человека, едва коснувшегося их.

Блондинка почувствовала странное напряжение внизу живота. Вытащив свою руку из руки Джису, она ещё раз потянулась к смертоносным цветам.

Она взяла самый красивый бутон и повернулась к Джису с хитро-дразнящим выражением лица.

Брюнетка протянула руку к прекрасному цветку, приложив совсем немного усилий, чтобы сорвать его и положить за ухо Розанны. Тёмно-фиолетовый ярко контрастировал с нежно-золотым.

– Хорошо, что я не человек, – прошептала блондинка, скромной улыбкой украсив божественные черты своего лица, и Джису почувствовала дрожь, пробежавшуюся снизу вверх по позвоночнику.

_Μια άλλη φωτιά… ασταμάτητη… Τουλούζη…_

Джису чувствует, как дрожит тело Розанны.

_Θύελλες… τυφώνες… Αβινιόν_

Женский голос, кажется, кричал в самое ухо, и Джису снова обняла Розанну за талию, успокаивая себя.

_Σεισμός… τραυματίας… θανάτους_

Джису позволила наконец своим глазам найти глаза Розанны, и полную агонию, которую она увидела в них, подтолкнула её поцеловать крепко, отчаянно, надеясь, _желая_ остановить пульсирующее в груди чувство хоть на мгновение и суметь заставить блондинку снова улыбнуться.

Розанна ответила на поцелуй, словно их внезапная близость – единственное, что держало её наплаву, что всё равно отчасти было правдой, и она знала, что полностью потерялась, _обречена_ , а то, как её тело поддавалось касаниям её возлюбленной, не должно было ощущаться так восхитительно.

Когда Джису на секунду отстранилась, Розанна пробормотала себе под нос:

– Как ты думаешь, уже слишком поздно?

Брюнетка поцеловала её в челюсть.

– Я хочу, чтобы было поздно.

Розанна запустила пальцы в волосы цвета тёмного шоколада и отправила разум в прекрасный утопический мир без тревог и боли.

– Я тоже, – ответила она и подвинулась так, чтобы Джису могла всецело раствориться в ней.

И когда Джису сделала это, громкий треск сотряс землю под ними. Но они зашли уже слишком далеко.


End file.
